The Teacher and The Repair Man
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: AU. Medusa Rider is a teacher that loves to read, but will she find love in a repair shop with Archer Emiya? Please Review
1. His Name is Arcer

His Name is Archer

"I know he's just so cute."

"If only I was a little older.

"-or he was a little younger."

"I like that he's older."

Medusa Rider heard her female students whisper in the library. She looked up from her book to see a group of three girls gossiping rather than studying like they were supposed to. The teacher closed her eyes and shook her head. Those girls really needed to focus on more than just boys.

Rider focused back on her book. She was currently reading up on the myths and legends of ancient Greece one of her favorite subjects. She couldn't help being drawn to the fantastic battles and romances that came out of them. Ok, so maybe she also wanted love, but she certainly didn't let it interfere with her duties as a teacher as those girls shouldn't let it get in the way of being proper students.

One of the girls squealed that drove Rider out of her reading again. She clenched her teeth and glared at the girls again as they kept on chatting about some cute repairman. The purple haired woman slammed her book down on the desk and stood up, getting the girls' attention.

Fear was written on all of their faces as Rider glared at them. "That's enough. I want you three to spilt up and start your studies. This is a library not a gossip room." The girls quickly scattered in fear of their teacher's rage. Rider sat back down. She picked up her book again, scanning the pages until she calm down.

The rest of the period was spent in utter silence. Rider finished her book before she dismissed the class. She gathered her things and headed through the hall, ready to go to her homeroom class to finish grading papers since school was done for the day.

Sunlight from the windows lit up her features as she pass. Her mood had improved somewhat after having the girls split, but she hated that they kept disrupting everyone's study time. She was sure she calm down after she focused on the rest of her work and found a new book to read. Maybe she should pick up a new romance novel or would it be better to learn more about other ancient worlds like Japan?

"Um, sensei..."

The words caught Rider's attention. She spun around to see one of the girls that had interrupted the study hall standing behind her. "Yes, what is it, Aiko?"

"I-I'm sorry about what happened in class." The girl had her eyes cast down as she wiggled her right foot into the ground.

Rider noticed that a lot of her students had a hard time looking her directly in the eye. Well not just students it seem no one had the courage to stare directly at her. "It's alright, but you have to remember this is a school. You need to focus on your class work while you're here."

The girl bowed to her teacher. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Rider nodded in approve. She turned around ready to leave when the girl called out to her again and twisted back around.

"Rider sensei, I was wondering if you can do me a favor?"

"Huh?"

"I had my cell phone taken to a repair shop, called Fix 'Em All. I'm suppose to pick it up today, but my parents believe the shop owner will take advantage of me because I'm a kid and he's good looking. So can you come with me so I can go get it?"

Rider placed her hands on her hips. "So he's a con man?" Anger radiated inside of her at the thought of a man taken advantage of students.

The school girl stuck out her hand. "N-no, my parents are wrong about him. Please come with me and I can show you."

Rider folded her arms over her chest. "Very well." She would make certain her students weren't being taken advantage of by this man. The two quickly found their way in front of the shop as the sun began to set.

"Looks like we just made it," Rider stated as she saw the opening and close times on the glass window. The two entered the shop that had various objects inside of it. Rider remembered students talking about coming to this place, mostly the girls even though they had a perfectly good repair man at school name Shirou Emiya who would fix things for free. Well technically he was a student.

Just then a man came out of the back room, holding a TV. He looks up to notice the two that were standing in his shop. "Good evening, how can I help you?" He placed the television on top of the counter.

The school girl ran up to the counter with a big smile on her face. "Emiya-san, I'm here for my cell phone."

Rider's hard features soften a bit. "Emiya?" She walked up to the counter as Aiko pulled out her receipt and gave it to the man. The man took a careful look at it then cracked a smile. He certainly was handsome with tan brown skin and his spiky white hair. She could see why her students were taken with him.

The repairman reached under the counter and pulled out a cute pink cell phone and handed it over to the girl. He placed one hand on his waist as he pointed down to the phone with the other. "Make sure you take good care of it."

The girl nodded. "I will."

"Good, I won't be able to do another free repair for you again," the man answered.

Rider's eyes opened wide. "Wait, you repaired it for free?"

The man brought his attention to the teacher. "That's right, for new customers I give them one free repair." He really was nice or clearly not a proper businessman.

"I'll see you later, Rider sensei." Aiko headed out of the shop.

"Yes, goodbye Aiko." Rider watched the student leave with a blush on her face.

"Can I help you with something?" the man's words got her attention. She looked the man in the eye. The repairman's eyes opened wide and shimmered at the sight. He stared at her in awe for a moment. "Your eyes are beautiful."

After Emiya seemed to realize what he said he blushed. He quickly shook his head to regain himself. He placed his fist in front of his mouth and gave out a fake cough. "Sorry about that" He opened his right eye and gave a cocky smirk. "Sorry about that how can I help you?"

Rider was now blushing . She never heard anyone compliment her eyes before, usually they would avert from them due to her square pupils rather than being round like everyone else's. She rested her hand on her other arm, feeling insecure. "No, I just came to make sure you weren't taking advantage of my students."

Emiya opened his other eye in confusion. "You thought I was taking advantage of students?"

"Aiko's parents were afraid that's what you were doing. I just came to make sure. I'm sorry for the mistake. I'l-I'll be leaving now."

Emiya stuck out his hand. "Hold on, if you want to make it up to me. Why don't we go out for coffee with me tomorrow?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Emiya folded his arms over the counter. A confident grin on his face. "If I were asking you out you know it. I just want to get to know one of my little brother's teachers better."

"Little brother? Wait are you talking about Shirou Emiya?"

"That's right." Emiya stood up straight. "I'm Archer Emiya." He tilted his head slightly. "So what do you say, Rider sensei?"

Rider nodded her head. "Sure, shall we do it in the morning before school?"

"Sounds perfect."


	2. Life

Life

The front door to the Emiya estate open. "I'm home," Archer announced. He removed his shoes before he entered the main house. He headed down the hall until he made it to the living room, sliding the door open.

"There you are, Archer?" Rin Tohsaka stepped up to him with her hands on her hips. "Why are you so late? We've been waiting for hours."

Archer sighed. "Rin, stop acting like I'm your servant or something."

"Yeah, big sister that's very rude."

Rin looked back at her younger sister, Sakura Tohsaka who sat at the table with Archer's younger brother, Shirou Emiya. "He's the one who invited us over and said he would cook."

Archer rested his hand on his waist. He shut one eye. "I had to finish closing the shop, besides why didn't you just ask Shirou to cook for you if you're really that hungry?" The Tohsaka's were regular guest in the house since they had both lost their parents so they could have some sort of family environment.

"Yeah, but I'm not as good as a cook as you, big brother," Shirou said with a gentle smile.

"Stop trying to help make Rin's case," Archer told him.

Shirou leaned forward with a smile. "So you're saying I'm better than you?"

"Just shut up." Archer ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll start on dinner." He headed over to the kitchen, hearing the mocking laughter of the students knowing he played right into their hands. He looked back at the group before he could enter the kitchen. "Shirou, Sakura, both of you are going to help me prepare."

"Alright." Shirou stood up with Sakura and headed into the kitchen with Archer. Archer grabbed the aprons from the racks while Shirou went to the cabinets. He looked over at his older brother. "So what are we making tonight, chief?"

Archer put on his red apron. "Let's go with our famous hot pot that should satisfy everyone for the night."

Shirou pulled out a large pot along with a few bowls and other things they would need to prepare and eat the dish. He then filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove. The younger of the Emiya brothers then made his way over to Archer who gave him the blue apron.

The brothers looked over to the refrigerator to see Sakura finish pulling out the food that they would need. The girl opened up the egg case to see that they only had four eggs left. She looked over at the guys. "Um, you're almost out of eggs."

"I'll see about getting some more after I close the shop tomorrow." Archer walked up to her and gave her the pink apron. Sakura quickly thanked the man before putting it on. Archer folded his arms across his chest. "I almost forgot where are Illya and Artoria at?"

"Illya should be her room," Shirou answered.

"And Artoria decided to take a bath while we waited for you," Sakura said.

"Speaking of which..." Archer closed one eye at the curious duo. "You didn't just sit around, waiting for me. Did you all do your homework and study?"

"Of course we did." Archer looked out to Rin who was outside the kitchen. She had turned her head away from his direction after she spoke. "We're not babies that need you to remind us to do basic stuff like that."

Archer lifted his hand up to his shoulder. "You're right."He opened his eye and smiled slightly. "I hope you were kind enough to help out my brother. You know he's basically hopeless outside of cooking and repair work."

"I'm not that bad at school," Shirou shot back.

Archer shifted his attention over to Shirou. "You were only average until Rin and Sakura started to help you study. You might actually be able to make something of yourself and go to college now."

Shirou folded his arms across his chest and pouted, looking away from Archer.

Sakura covered her mouth and giggled. The three proceeded with cooking dinner. Sakura and Shirou made small talk while Archer placed the last of the ingredients inside of the pot and let them cook. Archer turned toward the teens. "Dinner is almost finish. Go get Artoria and Illya."

The door to the dining room slid open. "I smell something good." Illya Emiya, the cute little twelve year old with long silver hair and red eyes hopped into the room. She looked toward the kitchen to see Archer holding a steaming pot.

The young school girl dashed toward the kitchen. She darted past Shirou and Sakura who were just about to leave and latched onto the tan skin man's leg. "Big Brother Archer, what took you so long. I've been starving."

Archer smiled down at the youngest of his siblings. "Then you should have made Shirou make the hot pot."

Shirou rested his fists on his waist. "I didn't even know we were making it."

Archer eyed the redhead. "What are you a robot? Think for yourself, your sixteen years old for goodness sake."

Shirou left the kitchen. The boy stomped through the dining room, heading straight for the hallway. "I'm going to get Artoria."

"I told you to do that," Archer reminded him.

Shirou ignored his brother and quickly found himself in front of the bathroom. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer. There was no response. He knocked again. "Artoria, are you in there?" He still didn't receive an answer.

He swallowed hard with his cheeks flush. He placed his fingers in between the door to slid it open, preparing himself for what was inside. He placed his other hand over his eyes and slid the door open. "Sorry about this. Dinner is ready."

He heard nothing in response. "Huh?" He peeked through his fingers with his right eye to see that the bathroom was completely empty. He lowered his hand completely down. He looked to make sure that no one was inside.

"Shirou, what are you looking for?"

The boy looked back into the hall to see a fully dress Artoria Saber walking toward him. Her beautiful blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail as she had on her casual white shirt and blue skirt rather than her school uniform. She was a transfer student from England and the Emiya's volunteered to let her stay with them. Archer hoped it would further expand his younger siblings horizons and learn about other cultures.

"Oh, there you are, Artoria. I was looking for you." Shirou gently smiled.

Artoria looked at him in confusion. "Then why were you looking in the bathroom?"

"You said you were going to take a bath." Shirou rubbed the back of his head with his eyes closed.

"Shirou!"

Shirou opened his eyes and opened his mouth. He stopped rubbing his hair. "Huh?"

"Were you trying to spy on me?" Artoria's eyes were hard like steel.

Shirou stuck his hands out and waved them. "No, no, I just wanted to tell you that dinner was ready."

"Oh, I see," Artoria said with a smile then her face turned serious. "But you still shouldn't try to peek on a lady, Shirou."

"Right."

The two headed into the dining room as Archer began to give everyone their portion of the food. Shirou took his place next to Sakura and across from Rin while Artoria sat at the end of the table. Archer sat at the other end of the table as Illya and Sakura sat on either side of him.

"Whoa, looks like I just made it." Taiga Fujimura stood at the door of the dining room. She clapped her hands together. "And it looks like you made your famous hot pot, Archer." She jogged over to the older man and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm just so thankful."

"You've gotten here late, I figured you were just going to eat at home," Archer stated.

Fujimura moved back slightly with a big grin on her face. "Don't be silly. This is my home."

Archer laughed nervously. "Honestly, Fujimaru sensei, you should at least knock every once and awhile."

"But were practically family. We could be family if you just take me out on a date already."

"Could you please take your flirting somewhere else, Fujimaru sensei. The rest of us are trying to eat." Rin placed a piece of meat inside of her mouth and chewed it softly.

Fujimaru wrapped her arms around one of Archer's. "I don't mind taking this somewhere else. What do you say, Archer?"

"I'm perfectly fine here. I'll make you a plate."

"That's my Archer."

Rin's body tense at the words.

Archer sighed. Fujimaru was a nice woman and certainly beautiful however he liked women with longer hair. Hair he could run his hands through just like Rider sensei. He shook his head. He didn't need to be thinking like that. He only just met the woman with the enchanting eyes.

He sighed again. His days never felt like they ended. First he had to worry about the shop, then there was the house and its bills and finally of course this craziness of family and friends made him stay busy until he got to sleep. Hopefully he could have a better day tomorrow.

-Please Review-

It encourages to keep writing.


	3. Coffee

Coffee

Rider entered the cafe. She placed her loose fist on top of her chest and looked around. She had agreed to meet Archer Emiya here the other day, but she immediately wondered if she got the time wrong or if he maybe decided not to come.

"Over here."

Rider looked over to her left to see the tan skin man flagged her down. The teacher walked over to the table where the man stood. He pulled out her chair for her. A small smile appeared on his face. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Yes, thank you." She sat down into the chair before Archer pushed it in.

Archer moved across from her and sat in the chair opposite of her. A waitress came over to them to ask what they wanted. The two ordered individual styles of coffee before they focused back on one another. "So tell me about yourself, Rider Sensei." A light expression filled the man's features that made it seem easy to open up to him.

Rider's heart beat slightly faster at the sight. The man seemed so cool and easy going. Most men she had met in this country were all uptight and closed. Even the boys in her class never seemed to open up that much other than perhaps Shirou. She started to see where he got it from.

"Well, when I'm not working I like to read a lot," she began.

"Ah." Archer folded one arm over the table and rested his other hand on his cheek as he leaned forward. "So what's your favorite subject to read about?" He cracked a smile with interest. HIs eyes tickled as if he could listen to her all day.

Rider blushed. She placed her hands in her lap, lowering her head to hid some of her embarrassment. "Well, I like all kinds of subjects, but my favorite subject is ancient mythology."

"I've always found mythology interesting myself. More practically the different swords and weapons the heroes wielded." Archer interlocked his hands and rested his chin on top of them. He stared at the young woman intently.

Rider looked up at the man. "Why would you be so interested in their weapons? It was the heroes that won the battles and saved the day."

"They were ordinary men and women as well as demigods, but if they didn't have their legendary weapons they wouldn't have been able to destroy the monsters." He points at Rider. "Think about it. Where would King Arthur have been without Excalibur or Athena without her father's shield?"

Rider wrapped her hand around her chin. She fell into deep thought. "I never thought about that before." It was true in many stories most heroes didn't become great until they received some type of weapon or armor. Some had amazing abilities on their own, but they still wouldn't have defeated all their opponents without their legendary tools.

She smiled at the man. "Yes, I see your point. I guess I really never focused on the weapons. I'll have to keep that in mind from now on." She leaned forward. "So are you some type of weapon expert or something?"

"I have a strong interest in them yes, but I have a lot of other interest too," Archer informed.

"Like what?"

Archer sat up in his chair as the coffee was placed in front of them. He folded his arms across his chest. "When I was younger I did a lot of traveling to different countries. I never got to visit Greece though."

Rider took a sip of her coffee. "What countries did you get to see? England, perhaps?" She eyed him like one of her students who tried to hide something from her.

Grin appeared on Archer's face. He rubbed the back of his hair. "You caught that from my interest in Excalibur?"

"Maybe." She took another sip of her coffee, closing her eyes. Her eyes opened to glance at her watch. She jumped up to see the time. "Oh, no I'm going to be late for my first class." The school teacher grabbed her coffee and headed toward the door.

Archer shot up and stuck out his hand. "Hold on."

Rider quickly spun around. Her hair flown around her in a dazzling display that would capture any man's eyes. She stared at him in a panic.

Archer's body quivered as he tried to collect himself.

"I have to go, Mr. Emiya."

"Then please go out on a date with me."

"What?" This time Rider was utterly shock.

Archer walked up to her. "I like to go out on a date with you if that's alright. You seem like a beautiful person both inside and out and I like to get to know you a little better than just the meeting we just had. I also like you to get to know me better." He put on his most charming smile as he looked down at her.

Rider blushed brightly. "I-" She lowered her head. "I like that."

Archer closed his eyes and tilted his head, looking even more light hearted and charming than before. "I'm glad."

Rider gave a nod. "I have to go."

"Right."

Rider left the shop.

The door to Shirou's classroom flew open, getting all of the students' attention. Rider rushed into the room with her books and bag in hand. She quickly dropped her things on top of the desk as she caught her breath. "Sorry, I'm late class. I had uh, meeting before school."

Rider turned in the direction of her confused students. She placed her hands in front of her pants. "Let's begin."

The students still seemed to be bewildered by the sight. Rider sensei had never been one to be late beside Kazuki, she was the most professional teacher in the entire school. The students under their teacher's gaze soon got themselves together and welcomed her good morning.

Rider grabbed her book and quickly began row call. Only two of her students were absent for the day and she began homeroom for the day. Though Rider acted like her normal self for the rest of the day she couldn't help thinking about a certain tan man throughout.

The man had took a quick interest in her hobby and even had a unique prospect to it. The idea he was so interested in the weapons rather than the heroes or their exploits was kind of weird though. Still he was kind and he wasn't like most men around Japan. He took a true interest in knowing others and other cultures. He even had been to other countries like England.

He wished to know more about her and she wished to know more about him. The man had managed to slip her his cell phone number before she left the coffee shop so they could decide when they both were available.

"I'm home," a voice announced.

Archer slid open the door to the dining room. Illya sat on one of the cushions, watching one of her favorite shows about magical girls who collected cards. Archer rested his hand on his waist while he placed the other one on the door. "Where's Shirou at?"

Archer had already called his siblings to let them know that he would be late due to the number of repairs he had to finish by the next day. So Shirou would have to cook for his friends and do his homework before he got home.

Illya looked over at her big brother with her innocent red eyes. "He's in his room. Some people at school asked him to fix some stuff."

Archer sighed. His younger brother acted too much like he did at that age. He knew he needed to straighten him out. He left the dining room and headed for his brother's room. He slid open the door to see Shirou's back to him and his legs crossed.

"Shirou."

The redhead looked back as he held an open clock in his hands. "Oh hey, big brother. Did you finish all of your orders?"

Archer crossed his arms over his chest. "Just barely. Are you still putting your classmates' needs over your own?"

Shirou eyed his brother. "You did."

Archer lifted his head, shutting one eye. "And you know what happened to me."

Shirou knew that after his brother had graduated from high school he went out into the world to become a Hero of Justice. Shirou was only four years old at the time and didn't get to see his brother again until he was ten. When he came back to Japan he wasn't the same happy person their father and mother had told him about. The man that had come back seemed devoid of hope and was greatly angry.

Things were like that for an entire year. Archer refused to help anyone including his own siblings; his anger was greater toward Shirou than anyone else who reminded him of his younger self. He repeatedly tried to crush his dreams by telling him of the horror he witness and the evil things he had to do to save others. The man had lived up to his name, archer.

Archer had enough with his family's 'help' after a year and moved out of the household into his own apartment. He found himself a decent job and worked it, only acting well enough to keep his job, but kept to himself outside of it. Shirou came to hate his older brother. He had never bothered to visit his family when he ran out to be a hero and then after he came back he simply talked down to him and ignored him. Shirou swore he be a better hero than Archer ever was.

Two years later the unthinkable happened. Their parents were in a car accident as a robber tried to flee a bank heist. Their sweet mother died instantly at the scene while their father managed to hang on for over an hour after he was raced to the hospital.

The three siblings had went to their parents' funnel. Shirou tried to be strong only to let tears run down his face as he looked at the tombstone. Archer just stared at the sight, reading their names over and over again. His fists tense and tight. Illya cried her eyes out, hugging herself as she calmed it couldn't be true.

It seem the stone heart of Archer finally broke at the sight. Whereas he had always ignored the fact that he had a younger sister since he disappeared from Japan he finally came to see her for the first time. He saw the pain she was in and it washed over him.

To both of the younger siblings surprise their older brother's wrapped his large arms around them and he pulled them into him. He lowered his body down to theirs. Tears poured down his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything." He repeated the lines over and over again.

Afterward Archer moved out of his apartment and went back to his family home to take care of his siblings. His attitude toward them changed greatly. He still didn't agree with Shirou following the same path he had as he didn't want the boy's spirit to be crushed like his was, but he no longer talked down to him like a mere brat or verbal abused him every second they happen to run into each other. He just wanted his brother to look out for himself first then think of others. As for Illya he truly acted like a proper big brother and played with her, took her to the park and gave her gifts to make up for all the years he wasn't there for her.

Shirou looked at his brother. "You're forgetting one thing, big brother. I have Sakura."

Archer stared at his brother in surprise. "Oh, so you finally found the balls to ask her out? Good job, little brother."

Shirou blushed. "Sh-shut up! We've been going out for awhile you know that."

Archer chuckled.

Shirou looked away from his brother. "You should try to find someone yourself."

Archer shut his eyes and lowered his head. "Maybe you're right." All his life he focused on being a hero so much he never thought much about dating. It wasn't like he didn't have chances, plenty of girls found him handsome and he had saved many people that made him even more popular with them. Still he had only ever had one girlfriend in his life and she turned out to be a total witch.

"Goodnight, Shirou." Archer left the room and slid the door half close. "Don't screw things up with her. You'll be screwed for life if you do." He finished shutting the door.

-Please Review-


	4. Encounter

Author Notes: My apologizes for taking so long to get the next chapter of this out. I've been working on some original books that are of course anime inspired. I worked to make them the best they could be even hiring an editor. If you want to check out my books there is a link in my profile, anyway here is the new chapter of The Teacher and The Repairman. Please enjoy.

Encounter

"Shirou, where is your brother?" Rin stood at the boy's side with her hands on her hip.

Shirou who sat on a cushion at the dining table with his legs crossed looked up at the black haired girl. "He's out with a friend."

Rin stood up straight. "Huh? Since when does Archer have friends?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy he has someone he can talk to," Shirou responded.

Small hands hit the table that got both of their attention. Shirou looked to see the angry red eyes of his younger sister. "No, I don't want big brother Archer to have a friend."

Shirou stuck out his hand. "Come on, Illya. You don't mean that."

Illya slammed her hands on the table over and over again in anger. "No, no! He'll forget all about me if he starts having friends." She shut her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't want things to return to how they were when they first met. She loved how Archer loved and cared about her. How he looked after her when she was sick and gave her gifts. He hugged and read to her. He helped her with her homework when she didn't understand and made tasty food. Archer like Shirou was a perfect big brother since they lost their parents. He reminded her of their father.

Sakura placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Don't worry, Archer won't forget about you." The older girl took the younger girl into her arms and hugged her deeply.

Shirou stood up. "How about I cook us dinner now?"

Sakura looked toward her boyfriend. "I'll help." She let go of Illya and stood up. She placed her loose fist over her chest and smiled. The two headed for the kitchen and decided that they would make rice and sushi for dinner. Sakura took care of the rice on her own while Shirou made sure to make enough sushi for everyone.

Sakura and Shirou placed the plates in front of the others and their own seats before they sat down. The other three girls thanked them and began to dig in. Rin was about to put a chuck of rice into her mouth when she stopped and looked over at Shirou. "By the way, Shirou didn't you say you had a surprise for all of us."

Shirou stopped eating. He put down his bowl and smiled. "Yeah, I do, but I want to wait until Archer gets home so I won't have to repeat myself."

"I guess that's my cue." The door slid open, getting everyone's attention.

"Big brother," Illya spoke happily.

"When did you get back?" Shirou questioned.

Archer closed his eyes while he folded his arms across his chest. "Just a few minutes ago." He opened his right eye. "So what is this surprise of yours, Shirou?"

"Oh, um..." Shirou reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small stack of tickets. "I won tickets to that new hot spring that's opening up this weekend." He stuck out the tickets in front of himself. "I have enough for all of us to go."

Sakura clapped her hands together. "Really?"

"Hold on, you don't actually expect me to let you spend the entire weekend at a hot spring do you?" Archer questioned.

"Huh? Why not? You're always telling me to relax more."

Archer rested his hands on his waist, he stepped forward. "I'm not leaving a bunch of girls who are going to be naked half the time with my clearly horny younger brother for a whole weekend."

All the teens in the room blushed.

"Wh-what the hell all you thinking, Archer?" Rin yelled. She looked away from him, blushing even more. "Like I ever do anything like that with Shirou."

"Yes, please don't say such things," Artoira spoke just as embarrassed.

Shirou slammed his hands on his legs. "I wasn't planning anything like that. What do you take me for?"

Archer raised his eyebrow. "A teenage boy." He smiled cheekily.

Illya looked up at Shirou. "Were you planning to do something naughty with your friends, big brother?"

Shirou turned toward Illya. He waved his hands in front of himself. "No-no, that's why you and Archer are coming with us." _What the hell was Archer thinking to say that in front of Illya_? Shirou thought.

"I can't," Archer sighed.

Everyone turned their attention back to Archer. "Why not?" Shirou questioned.

"I just opened my shop, I can't close it on weekends to go on vacations so early," Archer explained. "And I can't let you all go for a weekend without an adult present. That would reflect badly on me."

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Shirou questioned. "I don't want these to go to waste." He looked down at the tickets. He was lucky to win the drawing on his way to school and he didn't just want to give them away to somebody else.

Archer pointed at his younger brother. "If you find an adult that is responsible and willing to go with you, then you can go."

Shirou wrapped his fingers around his chin, falling into deep thought. "So if we got someone like Rider sensei or one of our other teachers to come then we would be alright to go."

Archer placed his fist under his chin and shut his eyes. A small smile graced his face. "Rider sensei, yeah she would be fine to make sure you're acting properly. If she agrees you can go. I sure don't want Fujimura being the one." Archer snapped out of his own thoughts. "Anyway I've already ate so I'll be heading to my room for the night."

Archer left the room and slid the door closed behind him.

"That was odd," Rin said.

Artoria turned her attention over to Shirou. "Does your brother know Rider sensei?"

Shirou looked to Artoria. "I've told him about her, but I don't think they ever met in person. In fact I don't think he even knows what she looks like."

"Well, if we want to go to the hot springs for the weekend, we need to get her to agree to come with us," Rin responded.

Shirou smiled at Rin. "Right." He held a determine look in his amber eyes. This was going to be a great weekend for all of them, he would make sure of it.

Rider blinked several times as she stared up at the Onsen. She along with her students Shirou, Artoira, Rin and Sakura were all standing there with their bags at their feet. "So this is the new Dragon Hot Spring." True to its name the building was decorated in several stone dragons that looked as if they were going to attack you if you dare stepped any closer.

"I don't know about this," Rider continued. Two days ago Shirou had come up to her after class and did his very best to look her right in the eyes when he asked his favor. He had told her about the situation and that his brother agreed to let them go if she watch over them. She understood Archer's point of view. Shirou was a sweet boy, but he was still a teenage male.

She had been on several dates with the boy's older brother for the past few weeks and she grew to like him more and more as she got to know him. She also knew that if they would ever move their relationship to the next level and official date then she wanted both the man's younger siblings to feel comfortable around her so she agreed. It also gave her the chance to finally try out a Japanese hot spring.

Sakura looked over at Rider with a large smile on her face. "Is this really your first time at a hot spring, sensei?"

Rider turned her attention over to the youngest in the group. She nodded. "Yes, since I came to this country I've been so busy with my work I've never had a chance until now."

"This will be my first time as well," Artoira spoke up.

Shirou stepped in front of everyone, holding the strap of his bookbag. He looked back at the girls. "This is going to be great."

The girls raised their fist up in agreement. "Yeah!" The group headed inside. Shirou went up to the front desk and pulled out the tickets, his ID and the other things the receptionist asked for. She then gave him a pair of keys to their rooms.

"You will find a change of clothes in your room and the hot spring is open for all of you," the receptionist informed.

Shirou instantly blushed. "Hot spring?"

Rin rushed up to the desk and slammed her hands on top of it. "Wait, are you saying the hot spring here is co-ed and not separated?"

The receptionist nodded. "That's right, oh, but if you want separate bathes we do have indoor ones if you're feeling uncomfortable."

Shirou sighed. "I thought the outdoor bathes were separate too." The redhead was glad his older brother wasn't here to try to claim he had planned this all along and relieved he wouldn't have to deal with Rin and Artoria's death glares as a result.

Rin snatched her keys away from Shirou and headed down the hall with her bags. She lifted her head up in an annoyed fashion, letting Shirou know he was in for a rough time on this vacation of theirs.

Sakura placed her hand on Shirou's shoulder to reassure him. Shirou gave her a weak smile in thankfulness.

"Let's get to our rooms," Rider told them. She and the others picked up their bags and headed down the hall.

Another visitor just entered the building, a man known as Cu Chulain Lancer. Even from the back he could tell who walked right in front of him. "Rider?" A sinister smile spread across his face and devilish thoughts entered his powerful red eyes.

-Please Review-

Note: No, I didn't forget about Illya, but Shirou did. Hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	5. Exes

Exes

Archer screwed the bottom of the laptop back on. "Finished."

"It's about time."

"Huh?" Archer looked over the counter to see his younger sister's piercing red eyes glaring at him. "Illya,... what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Shirou?"

Illya puffed up her face. "He forgot me." Small tears formed in the young girl's eyes.

"What?" Archer slammed his hands down on the counter. "That idiot! I'm going to kill him." All of the man's facial features harden in frustration.

"You can take me there now, can't you?" Illya asked.

"What? But I already told you I have work," Archer answered.

Illya placed her hands on the counter, looking up into her brother's eyes. "But you said you were finished."

"With the laptop. I still have several more items to fix before the morning." Archer saw his sister's pupils shimmered as if she were about to cry. The man let out a long sigh. He hated when she looked like a sad puppy. "Alright, alright." He shut one eye. "I guess I can take you to the resort and then come back."

Illya shut her eyes and smiled. She certainly knew how to get her brothers to do what she wanted.

Archer turned around and closed the door to the shop. He locked the door to the shop, placing the key in his pocket. He turned around to face his sister who had on her school backpack and a briefcase.

Archer stuck out his hand. "Here, I'll take those for you."

Illya smiled. She happily handed over her bags.

Archer quickly threw the backpack over his shoulder as he rolled the briefcase down the street as they began toward the hot spring's resort.

Illya began to hummed a sweet tune. Her older brother shifted his eyes toward the young elementary student and gave her a warm smile. The girl truly was a bundle of joy. She always seemed happy no matter the situation and always knew how to make the people around her happy too.

"Huh? Archer?"

The two stopped. Archer's eyes shifted forward to see the one person he never expected to see again in his life. His jaw became agape; his eyes widen and trembled at the sight of her. "Medea." An icy chill shot down the repairman's spine.

A woman with long purple hair and elf ears stood before him with her arms wrapped around the arm of a slender man in a suit and glasses. The woman that he identified as Medea seemed almost as shocked as he was.

Illya suddenly became confused. She looked back and forth between her brother and the woman, wondering why the two seemed so shocked to see the other. Her gaze stopped on Archer. She grabbed his trembling arm and yanked on the sleeve. "Big brother, what's the matter?"

"Big brother? Archer, you never informed me you had a younger sister," the woman said, breaking out of her shock.

Archer tore his arm out of Illya's grip and placed his hand on top of her head, patting it. "I didn't know I had one back then." Archer kept his focus on Medea. "I'm surprised you would come all this way to Japan."

"Well, I had some business to take care of and I happened to meet this wonderful man right here. His name is Souichirou Kuzuki. Right now we're going on our first date." A smug smile graced the woman's lips. "It was nice seeing you again, Archer. Now if you'll excuse us."

Medea and her date, Souichirou walked around the two siblings and headed down the sidewalk. Archer watched them leave until they were out of sight. His expression was hard with worry.

"Who was that woman, big brother?"

Archer brought his attention down to his baby sister. "Someone I dated long ago."

"Huh?" Illya's eyes widen with confusion. "But I thought you never dated."

"Normally that's true." Archer lowered himself down to his sister's level. "You know the story about me growing up, right?"

Illya gave a nod.

"I was so fixed on becoming a hero I never focused on dating. That doesn't mean you're big brother was never asked and when I was in Europe I met that woman. She was unlike any woman I've ever seen and I decided to try my hand at dating for the first time," Archer explained.

"What happened?" Illya asked.

"It didn't work out. Come on, we need to get you to the resort, its already getting dark." Archer patted her on the shoulder before standing back up again. He grabbed the briefcase and headed down the street again with Illya right beside him.

He could never tell Illya about how bad things had went with the woman. Medea Caster, he should have known something was wrong when she told him her name. She truly was a witch that had scared him out of Europe for good. He had hoped when he moved back to Japan that Medea would have long disappeared from his memories, but every now and then she would appear in a nightmare of his.

What was she doing here? What business could have possibly lead her to Japan and would she endanger anyone else Archer cared about? A thousand questions swirled around in the man's head as he made his way closer to the resort to drop off his sister.

"Ah." Came the relaxing sound from Rider as she dropped her body in the steaming water of the indoor onsen. She along with Sakura, Artoria and Rin were in a shared bath. Folded towels rested on top of their heads while their eyes were closed. Each of them enjoying the steam and water of the bath that made their smooth skin feel great from a long day at school.

"I wish I come to one of these sooner," Saber said.

"Me too." Rider smiled.

The door to the room slid open. "I knew that was you."

The girls opened their eyes and looked toward the door. Rider instantly jerked her head, dropping the towel that was on top of it. Her eyes widen. "Cu'- I mean Cu' Chulainn what do you think you're doing?"

All the other girls screamed.

A wolfish grin appeared on the man's face. Lust had entered the man's crimson eyes, a look Rider was all too familiar with. "What do you think?"  
Rider moved back slightly in the bath. "This bath is for women only."

Cu' Chulainn winked. "So what?" The blue haired man stood in the women's dressing room that stood just outside of the bathing area. His hand rested on the door, luckily though the man was still fully dressed, but he seemed eager to get out of them.

Rider grabbed the towel she dropped and draped it over the front of her body to cover them from Cu' Chulainn's lustful eyes. "If you don't get out of her now. They will kick you out."

Cu' Chulainn laughed. "I love to see them try."

"Hey, you can't be in here," a male voice called out.

Cu' Chulainn looked out to the dressing room and smiled. "Oh, speak of the devil." A man came up to the Irishman to inform him he wasn't allowed back in this room and to please leave. Cu' Chulainn simply replied by knocking the man out cold. He turned back around to face the frighten girls in the bath. "Now where were we?"

"Get out of here, Cu. We're not together anymore," Rider spoke with all strength she could gather.

Cu' Chulainn placed his hand over his heart and leaned forward. "You know, las you broke my heart when you say that. Why don't we try again? I can make you feel like a real woman again." His wolfish grin reappeared on his face.

All of the girls blushed.

"Don't say such horrible things in front of my students," Rider yelled.

"So these are your students, huh? They certainly are beautiful. Maybe you want me to turn one of them into a real woman while you watch," Cu' Chulainn suggested.

"Hey, leave them alone."

An annoyed expression appeared on the Irishman's face. "What another one?" Cu' Chulainn turned around to see Shirou charging toward him in nothing more than a towel. The man simply grabbed the boy by his neck and lifted him off the ground. "What the heck do you want, brat?"

"Shirou!" the girls cried out.

"Let him go, he's my student too," Rider said.

Cu' Chulainn shifted his eyes back. "Oh, then how about a date then? I'll let the brat go if you agree to that."

Shirou clenched his teeth. He tried to pull the man's hand off of himself, but the man's grip was too strong.

"Let him go." A fist flew across Cu' Chulainn's face from behind the screen door. The Irishman hit the ground, dropping Shirou. Cu' Chulainn was out cold from the blow. His body was then dragged behind the screen while Shirou caught his breath. "Let's go, Shirou," the voice told him.

Illya entered the bathing room as the three male bodies left. "Is everyone alright in here?"

"Illya!" they all spoke in surprise. The girls had actually forgotten about the young girl.

"That voice, was that your older brother who attacked that guy?" Rin asked.

Illya smiled widely and nodded.

Rider lowered her head down and smiled. She blushed. "Archer."

-Please Review-

 **Author's Note:** If you enjoy my stories please check out my Amazon Titles: **Kovu, Destruction of Sweet Creation,** and **Warriors of Matrimony**.


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note:

Sorry to you all that are looking for the next chapter of this story. I have been trying so hard to promote my original writing that I've been completely annoyed with both life and writing (since it hasn't gone anywhere). So for the next week I am walking away from writing to see what makes me happy. If I can find something better I will probably shut down my accounts and just stop writing all together. Both Original and Fanfiction. I'm really sorry for anyone of you that have liked my fanfiction and I hope you find other works that you are really interested in. Bye for now, I'll write more if I change my mind.


End file.
